Je suis un pirate
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici une nouvelle fois un OS parmi les premiers que j'ai écrit, qui se situe avant les films et qui raconte comment Jack est devenu pirate alors qu'il travaillait pour la Compagnie des Indes et Beckett... ( Classé M pour des scènes très dures) Histoire écrite en 2011.


" JE SUIS UN PIRATE "

Disclaimer : Jack et Beckett sont à Disney

Résumé : Point de vue de Jack, du moment où Beckett a découvert qu'il avait fait évader les esclaves jusqu'au naufrage du futur Black Pearl...

Aucun pairing

Rating : entre T et M

Je suis recherché. Comme un criminel, comme un pirate. Enfin, j'étais. Les hommes de Beckett m'ont attrapé et à présent ils m'emmènent vers le bureau de ce dernier. Ils me regardent d'un air méprisant, comme si j'avais commis les pires crimes qui existent... Une haine profonde commence à m'envahir. Ce sont eux, les criminels. Pas moi...

Ils me poussent violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce où Beckett m'attend. Mon supérieur hiérarchique... (Enfin ancien, je suppose que mon travail au sein de la Compagnie des Indes est terminé, à voir la tête de ce cher Cutler... Mais de toutes façons qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion, je n'ai nulle envie de continuer à travailler pour lui...) Se lève et avance vers moi, un ironique sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes un hors-la-loi Sparrow. Et un imbécile. »

Ah! C'est comme ça qu'on accueille le Capitaine Sparrow? Cet imbécile de Beckett a oublié que c'est lui-même qui m'a mis aux commandes d'un navire?

« Ce serait peut-être mieux avec un « Capitaine ». "

Ma réponse est aussi ironique que son sourire...

À ma grande surprise, aucune expression ne se dessine sur son visage. Il est totalement impassible...

« Eh bien dans ce cas, le "Capitaine" Sparrow est un imbécile. Pourtant vous saviez qu'il ne fallait pas désobéir à mes ordres! De quel droit vous êtes-vous permis d'aller " examiner " la marchandise que je vous avais ordonné de transporter? »

Marchandise... Ce mot me dégoûte. Ce que j'ai pu être naïf... Je pensais vraiment que la Compagnie des Indes était quelque chose d'honorable, que les personnes qui y travaillaient étaient des gens droits, honnêtes, avec des valeurs et de la morale. Imbécile... Ah oui ça je le suis, Beckett peut le dire... Comme si toutes ces choses pouvaient exister dans ce monde!

« SPARROW! RÉPONDEZ ! »

Sa voix me fait revenir à la réalité. Il veut quoi? Que je réponde qu'il n'est qu'un monstre et que les pirates et autres hors-la-loi valent cent fois mieux que lui?

« En tant que Capitaine il était de mon devoir de m'assurer que la marchandise n'avait subi aucun dommage... Et vous? De quel droit avez-vous traité des êtres humains de la sorte? »

Le visage de Cutler a changé cette fois. Il y a de la haine... Il se lève et s'approche de la cheminée. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il va faire mais quelque chose me fait peur dans son regard...

« Vous prenez la défense de ces esclaves? Très bien. J'en prends note, Sparrow. Vous méritez donc d'être traité en tant que tel. Un hors-la-loi qui a gravement désobéi aux ordres et a pris le parti de soi-disant êtres humains... Qui n'en sont pas. Sachez que ces gens que vous avez sauvés sont des esclaves. C'est-à-dire, qu'ils n'ont aucune valeur autre qu'une valeur marchande. »

Il fait signe aux deux gardes de venir et de me maintenir fermement les poignets… Je sens la panique m envahir mais je tente de ne pas la montrer. Il veut me faire peur mais je suis le Capitaine Sparrow!

« À partir de cet instant, je souhaite que vous soyez traité comme ce que vous êtes. Un homme incroyablement stupide qui méprise les lois quand elles ne lui plaisent pas... Qui ne respecte pas les ordres... Vous savez le nom qu'on donne à ces gens-là? Des pirates… Je veux que vous n'oubliiez jamais ce que vous êtes. Un moins que rien... Je veux que toutes les personnes que vous croiserez sachent qui vous êtes et vous méprisent... Et je veux que vous vous souveniez que Cutler Beckett n'est pas un homme qu'on peut trahir ainsi. Dommage Sparrow... Vous auriez pu avoir une grande carrière... »

Il s'approche de moi avec un tison brûlant et me retrousse la manche. Je... Je dois trouver quelque chose à dire... Je ne veux pas avoir la marque des pirates... Pas ça... J'ai trop lutté pour ne pas être pirate... Non je...!

Un hurlement m'échappe. Un hurlement qui résonne dans ma tête, tout à coup je ne peux plus penser à rien. La douleur irradie mon bras, mon cœur s'accélère, je ... Bugger ! Je ne vois plus rien... J'ai mal ! J'ai ... mal

Ma tête dodeline, mon corps tout entier me brûle comme si mon sang était en feu... Il faut... Il faut que je reste conscient... Je ne veux pas donner à Beckett le plaisir de me voir souffrir à ce point. Je relève la tête et serre les dents. La douleur est atroce mais je reprends peu à peu une contenance face à mon bourreau qui sourit cruellement, relâchant mon bras. Une odeur de chair brûlée me donne envie de vomir, ma peau brûlée a laissé la chair à vif et je ne peux plus bouger mon bras…

Je sens qu'on me traine sur le sol, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui m'arrive mais tout à coup je reçois un coup très violent qui me réveille: Beckett est devenu fou... Je le vois me piétiner, me rouer de coups, je sens ses bottes dans mon ventre, dans mes jambes, j'entends les deux gardes rire alors qu'ils devraient m'aider... Quel plaisir peut t'il y avoir à regarder quelqu'un souffrir? La colère prend le dessus sur la douleur. Je me relève d'un bond et attrape un chandelier avant de me jeter sur Beckett... J'appuie si fort sur sa poitrine que l'objet que je tiens dans les mains lacère sa peau et déchire sa chemise. Cette fois c'est lui qui crie mais j'ai toujours aussi mal... La douleur me rend fou... ... 

Ma tête me fait mal. Mon bras, n'en parlons pas. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister.

Où suis-je?...

Au fond d'une geôle humide et froide. J'y vois à peine. Depuis combien de suis-je là? Aucune idée...

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je m'aperçois avec horreur que ma blessure est d'une laideur sans nom. On voit déjà le P des pirates se dessiner sur ma peau meurtrie…

Alors... Alors le destin m'a rattrapé. Je suis un pirate... Mes yeux me brûlent. Est-ce que ce sont des larmes? Non...Un pirate ne pleure pas. C'est ce que m'avais dit Teague un jour. Je lui avais répondu que je ne serais jamais un pirate... Quelle erreur. Je voulais être un homme bien... Mais si être un homme bien signifie avoir autant de cruauté, autant être un pirate. Eux au moins ils sont libres... Ils ne font pas croire à quelconque valeur morale, honnêteté et toutes ces stupidités qui n'existent pas.

Beckett veut que je sois reconnu comme étant un pirate. Pas de problème. Je serai même plus que ça... Je serai une légende... Le plus grand pirate de tous les temps... Personne n'ignorera mon nom. Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow... Et je suis libre. Aucun soldat aucun Roi ni Gouverneur ne m'enlèvera ça...

Ma liberté... Ils peuvent bien enchaîner les autres à des lois et des principes, ils peuvent faire rêver qui ils veulent avec leur prétendu honneur... Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Jamais personne ne possédera le Capitaine Sparrow... 

Je vais récupérer le Wicked Winch. Je vais être égoïste… Détestable... Peu importe tant que je suis libre... Je serai un pirate, comme la marque sur mon bras l'indique. Un pirate, comme il se doit, puisqu'il me semble que je ne suis rien d'autre. Teague avait raison. 

Oh... Bugger... C'est mon sang qui coule sur le sol? Oh... Est-ce que c'est bien moi qui respire? Je... Vis encore... Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort? Pourquoi les hommes de Beckett ne m'ont pas encore achevé?

Ça fait une heure qu'ils me torturent... Enfin je crois... J'ai perdu toute notion du temps... Mais hélas pas de la douleur. Elle me foudroie un peu plus à chaque coup, je sens mes jambes chanceler et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois au sol, m'éclaboussant de mon sang... Mais pourquoi ils ne me tuent pas ? L'un d'eux ricane:

« C'est fragile un moineau... Pas vrai sale pirate? »

De nouveau je sens une vive douleur et je m'entends encore hurler, mais avec quoi me frappent-ils? Ah... C'est donc ça... Un fouet à plusieurs branches... C'est mieux que le fouet normal, ça fait plus mal. Ils croient pouvoir faire quoi avec ça? Me prendre quoi? Ma vie? De toute façon ils m'ont déjà tout pris. Et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'enlever ma liberté...  
Ma liberté...

La mer... la sensation du vent sur mon visage... Les embruns... Le gout du rhum... Et... Une femme... Oui, c'est le tableau parfait. C'est ça que je veux...

Un nouveau hurlement s'échappe de ma gorge, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Si mes bourreaux savaient à quoi je pense pendant qu'ils font gicler mon sang... Je pense à ce que je vivrai quand je serai sorti... Je ne quitterai plus jamais l'océan... J'oublierai cette douleur en brûlant ma gorge de rhum… Je noierai tous mes sentiments dans les bras des femmes... Jusqu'à tout oublier à part le plaisir... 

Je me réveille, ouvre les yeux et essaye de bouger. Mon corps n'est que souffrance, mais mon esprit est libre. Ils n'ont pas pu me voler ça...

Ils arrivent et me trainent à l'extérieur. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. Mes yeux pleurent et ne parviennent pas à s'ouvrir totalement. Beckett est à côté de moi, il me regarde avec une ironie qui me donne envie de vomir.

« Je vois qu'un petit séjour dans ma prison vous a beaucoup reposé, Sparrow! Vous êtes particulièrement attirant. »

Sa phrase me laisse sans voix. Cet homme est fou. Cruel et fou. Et pourtant si intelligent... Je lance un œil vers mes habits déchirés, je crois que j'ai maigris... Je sens mes cheveux collés à ma nuque, et le sang qui entoure les multitudes de cicatrices qui zèbrent ma peau. Je dois être horrible à voir, oui! Autant que les pauvres esclaves que j'ai sauvé.

« Regardez devant vous, Sparrow, au lieu de vous admirer... «

Me lance Beckett.

Un hoquet d'horreur m'échappe. Le Wicked Winch est en train de couler…

Une incroyable colère. Oui c'est ça... Et une souffrance plus terrible que toutes celles que j'ai subies en trois semaines de torture. Ils m'ont pris... Ma liberté... C'était mon navire... La seule chose au monde qui avait de la valeur à mes yeux... Ma liberté... Ma vie... Mes rêves... Ils m'ont brisé... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à bord ? Pourquoi mon navire part sans moi... J'aurais voulu couler avec lui...

Une larme m'échappe. Une larme pour laisser partir toute cette souffrance, mon cœur va exploser... Je ferai n'importe quoi pour voir ce bateau sortir de l'eau... M'emmener loin... Faire de moi un homme libre...

Mais les pirates ne pleurent pas. Un pirate ne montre pas ses sentiments. Peut-être même ferait-il mieux de ne jamais en avoir. La seule chose que je m'autorise à aimer c'est la liberté.  
Je me tourne vers Beckett et je dessine sur mes lèvres le sourire le plus ironique possible. Un pirate est un menteur.

« Ce n'était qu'un grosse barque. »

Cutler me regarde avec mépris mais je décèle une pointe d'admiration. Finalement ne pas montrer ses sentiments, c'est utile. C'est quand on les montre qu'on est vulnérable.

Je retourne en prison. Au fond de moi, je sens que le vrai Jack Sparrow est mort. Ou presque. Jack est mort... Mais... Pas le Capitaine Sparrow. Pas la légende... Elle, elle ne fait que commencer. Je veux courir après cette légende... Après la liberté, je veux voler comme un moineau au-delà de l'horizon. Après tout... Je suis un pirate.

« Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. »


End file.
